1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club. Specifically, the invention relates to a golf club and a head of such golf club the properties of which, such as the lie angle, slice angle and goose can be adjusted easily. Also, the invention relates to a method for adjusting the properties of such golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club is structured such that a head is mounted on the leading end portion of a shaft, while a grip is mounted on the base end portion of the shaft.
Referring to the structure of a conventional ordinary golf club head, a hosel hole is formed directly in the head, while the shaft is inserted into the hosel hole and is fixed thereto using an adhesive agent. Here, as the adhesive agent, generally, there is used an epoxy-system adhesive agent. To replace the shaft, the hosel portion of the head may be heated to destroy the structure thereof that is formed of the hardened epoxy resin of the adhesive agent, whereby the shaft can be then pulled out of the hosel portion of the head.
In JP-A-11-178954, there is disclosed a golf club head structured such that a head main body and a hosel are formed separately from each other and the hosel is fixed to the head main body using a screw. In JP-A-11-178954, a plate-shaped neck portion is formed on the lower end side of the hosel, and the neck portion is inserted into the insertion portion of the head main body and is fixed thereto using a screw. Thus, since the plate-shaped neck portion is fixed to the head main body in this manner, in the impact time when a golfer hits a ball with the head, the neck portion is allowed to bend, thereby relieving the concentration of stresses occurring in the connecting portion between the shaft and hosel.
In the golf club head disclosed in JP-A-11-178954, the lie angle, slice angle and the like of the head cannot be adjusted. Also, since the connecting strength between the head main body and hosel as well as the rigidity of the head are both insufficient, the golf club head cannot provide a strong impact feeling. Also, the position of the hosel is excessively high.